To study the transport of anticancer drugs and model substances particularly as they apply to biliary, urinary and peritoneal systems. To apply current analytic methodology to the quantification and identification of antineoplastic drug metabolites, especially as such biotransformations occur in the course of biliary and peritoneal transport experiments. To apply objectives 1 and 2 to a wide variety of mammalian and aquatic species with the goal of testing in in vitro, pharmacokinetic, and toxicodynamic models in a wide spectrum of species. In vitro and computer simulations are employed where possible in order to conserve animal resources and to develop rapid systems for assessing target-organ toxicities. To scale-up pharmacokinetic models from the experimental data base and to provide pharmacokinetic support for the Phase I Clinical Trials ongoing in the Clinical Center. To assess the accuracy of qualitative and quantitative methodology used in toxicologic testing of oncolytic in animals, to predict for toxic events occurring in man.